


watching

by merenwen (panther)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jey notices Roman getting irate that others watch Dean in the locker room and confronts him. Too bad Dean overhears Roman spill his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watching

**Author's Note:**

> kink meme fill.

"Fucking hell Uce _chill_!" Is what snaps Roman out of his rage filled haze. Jey's fingers are pressing into his shoulder joint and pulling him back slightly as Roman blinks. His eyes feel heavy and the empty water bottle he had had in his hand is now a mangled mess. "You need to deal with yo damn feelings."

"Ain't nothing to deal with." Roman grunts, finally turning away from watching Dean get into his gear and more importantly his fellow superstars doing the same.

"Caught you hiding a hard-on too many times in high school to not recognise when you're popping for someone. Man up and talk to Ambrose instead of terrorising the general population with your jealousy."

Roman scowls and shoves his own bag into a corner before heading out into the hallway with his cousin on his heels. "Nothing to be jealous of. He's...you know."

 _Single_.

"There could be if you don't say something. You guys are too close to ruin it if that is where your brain is taking you."

"Why? You heard shit?" Roman demands to Jey's laughter. 

"No, but even I can see he's a good looking dude and good looking dudes get chased."

Roman scowls, _again_ , and throws the remnants of his water bottle in the nearest bin before upping his pace, suddenly needing to put a little more distance between himself and Dean. Jey's right and that is utterly _infuriating_. Dean gets attention. He will get more attention as time goes on and at some point he is going to notice and return it. 

_Not cool_.

Jey is also right in that Roman doesn't want to ruin things. He doesn't want Jack fucking Swagger staring at Dean's ass either but if he does nothing and says nothing then he really has no right to think anything. 

"You got a plan for me then? Cause I am clearly useless."

"Well...I'm thinking you could try talking to me and not your cousin." Shit. Fuck. Screw that. 

_Dean_.

There is a slap to his shoulder and he knows Jey is bailing even as he turns to face his crush. Dean has lips pursed and there is a roll of tape hanging off his right wrist where he is fixing himself up for the ring. Roman decides that is a good place for his gaze as he tries to stop the blood rushing to his face and he's glad for the years of training in not reacting inside a ring to fall back on.

"I can see them watching. That means I can see _you_ watching. Ya' know?" Dean says in that quiet sort of dangerous way that he has. He moves forward slowly and takes Roman by the arm and pulls him further down the corridor, smiles at crew member and generally looks like everything is just fine. Like nothing major is happening.

"I'm sorry."

Dean turns them around a corner and then Roman is suddenly reminded why Dean has won titles when he's pressed against the wall with a harsh thud. "Didn't say you had to be sorry. Just think you should do something about it." 

A knee between his legs. Heavy breathing against his cheek. Bright eyes he's dreamt of too many times. "I got a match. See you later?"

He's nodding but Dean isn't watching and if he didn't think he'd have caught Roman would be sliding down the wall.


End file.
